Dishonoring Parentage
by Anagram RMX
Summary: Athena and Posiedon never reallly got along. Didn't mean Annabeth and percy couldn't. Summary suck, please read. Percebeth   READ ME!
1. Chapter 1

Dishonoring Parentage

RMX: hey, this is the future in the story, after Kronos is gone and their like…21 or something.

Percy: Where am I?!

RMX: Don't get too weird on me; this probably won't be the last time you're here.

Percy: …once again I ask, where am I?

RMX: You are here to help me with the disclaimer for my first _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ Fic. Now read this:

Percy: …RMX doesn't own any of the Percy Jackson stories, all she owns is her computer…and some other things including…Whose soul do you own?!

RMX: Anyway, on with the Percebeth one shot!!!

///////O\\\\\\

"Percy," Annabeth laughed as she and he sat in the Chinese Restaurant.

"Sorry," Percy said as he mopped up some of the Dr. Pepper that had spilled into his lap. He had been looking for a pen to figure something out with and accidentally (Though I'm not sure how he got it confused with an ordinary pen) uncapped Riptide instead, then knocked over his soda.

"Not that," Annabeth said. "The waitress passed out after what I think she thought was a gun or something disappeared into a pen…Seriously, how do these people cope with normal life through the mist?"

Percy looked behind him and saw that sure enough, people were rushing around the unconscious waitress. He shook his head and turned back to his date.

"Anyway," Annabeth said as she looked back to the menu. "For you to chose tonight of all nights is beyond me…"

"What?" Percy said rolling his eyes. "Just because tonight is the first anniversary of us defeating Kronos doesn't mean we can't have dinner together…" Sure enough, it had been exactly one year and three hours since Kronos had been vanquished along with Luke to the pits of Tartaurus, by a couple of teenagers, a satire, and a Cyclops no less.

"You mean a date," Annabeth said, looking at him in all seriousness. He caught the stare and sighed.

"Look," he muttered, "Can't we get through one night without worrying about this?"

"Percy," Annabeth started. "If they ever find out-"

"They're the gods, and our parents for that matter!" Percy said. "Who's to say they don't already know?"

Annabeth looked back at her menu. "I just don't want to get them angry again…"

There was an odd pause before the waitress came back, took their orders and they finally spoke to each other again.

"Look," Annabeth whispered. "I know we don't want to get into this stuff until we actually think they know something, but…we really can't be sure they don't know. We can't keep doing this."

Percy shook his head. "Until we decide that there's no way we can keep doing this, at least try to think optimistically."

She looked at him sadistically. "And what might those thoughts be like?"

Percy thought for a minute. "Well, your mom is the god of wisdom so…she might be happy enough that we were wise and didn't tell them…or were wise in how we hid it from them…?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "And what would Poseidon think?" she teased. "That at least you chose someone that was 70 something percent water?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Anyway, at least there are a few points we can toy with except the one where they disown us."

"…Mom wouldn't do that…" Annabeth muttered.

Dinner passed quickly, and after they finally got the waitress out of hysterics that they had guns, they headed for the park.

Annabeth giggled as a horse drawn carriage wheeled by.

"What?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Ever notice how even though the chariot and the horse worked together, that only the chariot has improved? Into the carriage and eventually the automobile I mean."

"Haha," Percy said sarcastically. "That just means my dad got the horse perfect on the first try." Annabeth rolled her eyes as they continued walking, and Percy decided to test his luck on another point. "Just like I got it right the first time. Deciding that you were right for me I mean…"

They stared at each other for a few minutes, motionless as people passed by, before they continued forward silently.

"Percy…" Annabeth eventually started quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I…I'm sorry about giving you a hard time about our parents…It's just an instinct or something that we should be enemies I guess…"

"…There's a 'but' to this, right?" Percy asked, worrying that her instincts had taken over her judgment.

She nodded. "It's our parents that hate each other," Annabeth nodded. "Not us. And I…I don't want them to start fighting…but I don't care if they don't approve…I really do love you…"

Percy's eyes lit up as he heard this. "You seriously don't care?"

"Well…" Annabeth started. "I care if they start seriously fighting…but not if we have their approval or not…"

Percy grinned, and swept her off the ground into his arms. "Then you don't care if they don't approve of this?" he asked, leaning into a kiss.

She giggled after they broke and they were back on the ground. "Nope…not at all…"

His grin widened. "Good. Now let's get back to camp."

She grinned and followed him.

Up at the top of the empire state building

"Haha," Aphrodite said as she and a few of the other gods said as they watched the TV they used to spy on humans with (Well how else do modern gods know what's happening?). "You owe me money Hermes."

"Curses…" Hermes muttered, handing her the money he had lost. "I thought Annabeth would at least be a little concerned that her mom wouldn't approve. It's scary when Athena's angry…"

"Yes it is…" Poseidon said as he walked in. Well really he was backing away from Athena in the other room, about to send some sort of fiery demon thing down to attack Percy. "Yes it is…"

"Is she about to implode?" Artemis asked.

"No," Poseidon said. "She's actually taking it pretty well I think. She's not even sending a fiery heck down to kill Percy."

"…Wow…" Hermes muttered. "And how are you taking this?"

Poseidon shrugged. "How am I supposed to take it? It was bound to happen. Even I knew that." He backed away again as something flew at the shield he was carrying.

"I blame you…" Athena muttered as she walked past.

"…So you're okay with this?" Poseidon asked sarcastically.

"You broke the sink," Athena said, completely disregarding the Annabeth thing. "No I'm not okay…"

"He was talking about Annabeth," Artemis said.

"…Oh," Athena shrugged. "Even I knew that would happen."

"And they think they're disregarding their parents…" Hermes said rolling his eyes. "Back to the TV. Three drachmas that Travis and Connor still don't get the Stoll pun."

End

RMX: I still don't see how they're the sons of Hermes and they still don't get how their last name being Stoll is a pun.

Percy: What does that have to do with anything?

RMX: Nothing. Anyways, Review!!!

Percy: Right. Review or RMX will get sad.

RMX: PRESS THE BUTTON! You know you want too. : D


	2. Notice

RMX: Hi, Um, a lot of people asked for me to write more PercaBeth

RMX: Hi, Um, a lot of people asked for me to write more PercaBeth

Annabeth: So she did. She wrote kind of a prequel to this story and would like to get more publicity to this as well.

RMX: Right, so read this, read the other story, read more stuff all together.

Annabeth: …So, now what?

RMX: That's it, bye!!


End file.
